Star Wars Episode III: Sith-fyrsternes hævn
Star Wars Episode III: Sith-fyrsternes hævn (originaltitel: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) er en amerikansk film fra 2005, skrevet og instrueret af George Lucas. Det er den tredje episode i sagaen om Star Wars, om end det er den sjette film. Filmen havde verdensomspændende biografpremiere 19. maj 2005. I Danmark udkom filmen på DVD 9. november 2005. Handling Klonkrigene har hærget galaksen i over 2 år. Anakin begynder at få mareridt igen, og det går op for ham, at som han forudså hans mors død, har han nu forudset Padmé Amidalas død – som er gravid med hans barn (Hvilket viser sig at være tvillinger). Palpatine, der i virkeligheden er den Sith-fyrste man længe har ledt efter, forsøger at lokke Anakin til den mørke side af Kraften, ved bl.a. at omtale en kraft der er så mægtig at den kan forhindre folk fra den visse død – snyde døden, som de siger. Men samtidig begynder Jedirådet at så tvivl om Palpatine, og det venskabelige forhold mellem Palpatine og Anakin, der ender med at Anakin i duellen mellem Mace Windu og Palpatine, tvinges til at vælge side. Hans valg af den mørke side, gør ham til padawan af Palpatine, der desuden også ændrer hans navn til Darth Vader. Samtidig med dette udkæmpes krigen mellem klonkrigerne og droiderne på mange forskellige planeter, men efter Anakin er konverteret til den mørke side, iværksættes Ordre 66 – og klonerne, der oprindeligt var på de godes side, vender sig mod dem og slår alle Jedier ihjel. Imens er Anakin gået amok i Jedi Templet på Coruscant og har slået alle ihjel – selv børn. Herefter rejser han til Mustafar-systemet, og slår resten af separatiserne ihjel efter ordre fra Palpatine – da dette er gjort er republikken, Jedi-ordenen og separatiserne udryddet – og det første Galaktiske Imperium bliver stiftet – Sith-fyrsterne har opnået deres hævn, og magt over hele galaksen. På Mustafar kommer Padmé og Obi-Wan, men Anakin er anderledes overfor dem og forsøger at slå dem begge ihjel da han føler sig forrådet af dem, men uden held. Efter en lyssværdsduel mod Obi-Wan mister Anakin sine ben og brænder op. Men Palpatine redder ham, og han optræder nu i sin karakteristiske sorte dragt. Padmé bliver bragt tilbage i sikkerhed, sammen med Obi-Wan, hvor hun føder hende og Anakins børn: Luke og Leia. Luke bliver adopteret af Lars-familien og Leia af Organa-familien. Enkelte Jedier overlever klonernes bedrageri, hvoraf Yoda søger eksil på Dagobah og andre starter en oprørsgruppe. Udgivelse Sith-fyrsternes hævn havde verdenspremiere 19. maj 2005, udover ved filmfestivalen i Cannes i Frankrig, hvor den havde forpremiere 15. maj. Modtagelsen af filmen var blandet, både af pressen og af fans. Pressen mente bl.a. at filmen ikke var en film i sig selv, men blot skabt som et led mellem episode to og fire. Desuden at den var langtrukken og fokuseret på digitale effekter, frem for dialog og magi. Andre blev meget positivt overrasket over den sidste store finale af Star Wars-film. Verdenspremieren blev i Danmark fejret bl.a. ved at TV3 sendte alle de andre fem Star Wars-film i dagene op til premieren, og yderligere blev premieren også dækket i de danske tv-aviser. Sith-fyrsternes hævn er den første Star Wars-film der har fået en officiel aldersgrænse, som i de fleste lande ligger mellem 11 og 13 år. Før i tiden har filmene være tilladt for alle aldersgrupper, men grundet den ondskab og det had, der kommer til udtryk i "Revenge of the Sith", mente mange lande at det var nødvendigt med en grænse. Dette illustreres i scener som: * Anakin Skywalker træder ind i Jedirådets lokale, efter han er konverteret til den mørke side og har fået ordre til at slå alle Jedier ihjel. Efter han er trådt ind i lokalet kommer de børn der gemmer sig derinde frem fra deres skjul, fordi de tror unge Skywalker stadig er god. Men han sender dem et koldt blik og tænder sit lyssværd. Her slutter scenen, men hvad der senere sker er logisk, og Obi-Wan nævner også senere i filmen, at Anakin har slået børnene ihjel. * Anakins overgang fra den gode til det onde side, og generelt hans vrede, had og aggressioner, kan virke enormt stærkt på et sart publikum. Det forræderi der finder sted kan også virke stærkt. Medvikende * Hayden Christensen – Anakin Skywalker * Ewan McGregor – Obi-Wan Kenobi * Natalie Portman – Padmé Amidala * Ian McDiarmid – Palpatine * Christopher Lee – Grev Dooku * Frank Oz – Yoda (Stemme) * Samuel L. Jackson – Mace Windu